


The Greenscreen Wurst

by Gazy_God_Retainer



Series: Prussia's Cursed Cooking [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 5176 degrees Celsius, Crack, Entertaining though, Fire, Gen, Greenscreens, I swear, Microwaves, i don't know what this is, please, send help, this is pretty dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazy_God_Retainer/pseuds/Gazy_God_Retainer
Summary: Prussia tries to create a new food. It doesn't turn out as planned, or does it?





	The Greenscreen Wurst

**Author's Note:**

> No offense to Jews

You Thought It Was A Wurst, But It Was Me, A GREENSCREEN  
“The Greenscreen Wurst you ask? It’s simply a greenscreen shaped wurst, that tastes like greenscreen… because it’s made of, you guessed it, greenscreen,” proclaimed Prussia as he walked around the kitchen.  
Italy recorded him with an overly high level of enthusiasm, skipping around as he followed Prussia.  
“It’s cooked at 5,716 degrees Celsius in the microwave in a bowl of curdled milk, in thanks to Bryan,” continued Prussia, carrying the bowl over to the microwave, also changing the heat to 5,176, resulting in the microwave going up in flames.  
“Prussia, the microwave is on fire,” Italy deadpanned, causing Prussia to dramatically turn to Italy and give him a glare.  
“It’s keeping us warm Italy, and it’s giving it extra flavor” Prussia responded as the curdled milk bubbled and exploded everywhere outside of the microwave like WW2.  
“Did you say WW2,” screamed Austria, pushing through the door, catching their attention.  
“What’re you wearing, Austria,” Prussia asked in horror, for Austria had duct taped an off white bed sheet around his body with a large cross drawn on it.  
“I am dressing as a Jew,” Austria responded with an offended tone spinning and giving a hair flip. Germany, uncharacteristically ordered something completely incorrect for him, “We will set him on fire!”  
Not noticing that his younger cousin was in the room, Austria tried to run back out of the kitchen, but the door was miraculously locked! Prussia grabbed the microwave and threw it at Austria, setting him on fire. Prussia ran to the pantry to grab a few things and came back with marshmallows, chocolate, and saltine crackers.  
“We are making smores now,” Prussia said, retrieving a few other necessary objects.  
Italy looked horrified as he said, “You just burned Austria, and all you’re worried about is making smores?!” The self proclaimed awesome nation just nodded sagely and went back to preparing his smores

~Time Skip~

With the fire still burning, they got back to to making their wursts. “We have to make a new greenscreen wurst since the original was used in the making of WW3.” Prussia sighed and got the curdled milk and wurst from the fridge.  
“How are we going to make it without a microwave,” Italy inquired. Prussia merely gestured to the currently burning microwave and promptly placed the wurst in it.  
Italy gasped when Prussia kept his hand in the microwave, but he nyoomed away from the flames before anything else could be said.  
“Don’t worry Italy! Mein pure awesomeness will keep away anything that could happen to me! Kesesesesese~!” While Prussia was distracted by his own awesomeness, Hungary quietly slipped into the room. Before anyone would notice her, she tackled Prussia.  
“Why is Austria dead,” she interrogated. The Prussian, trying not to die, answered with, “Well, he was dressed as a jew, West came in, saw him, and ordered me to burn him! This crime was only partially my doing,” he finished smugly.  
“Plus,” Prussia added, “he kinda deserved it.” This statement was what triggered WW4 to occur between the Germanic nations, the Italies, and Hungary.


End file.
